Our Story
by bakugan alice lover
Summary: A unicorn, and a Pegasus. A demon and an angle. Sunset Shimer and Silverstar. Two ponies, one heart, one story OUR STORY


~Prequel: life of SilverStar ~

Silverstar Was a mare that had quite a troublesome life from the beginning with losing her parents at a very young age and ending up in the local Canterlot orphanage. She was scared and mostly felt very lonely. That feeling however ended when a new filly 'Diamond $tars' came into the orphanage the two became roommates and not too long after also best friends. Silver always looked up at her she was so pretty with her blue/black mane flowing down the side of her face like one of the most jaw-dropping waterfalls while silver found her own blond mane dull and boring. They both shared the color blue in their eyes but Diamonds eyes were light blue and Sivler's dark blue.

They often brushed each other's mane and did each other's make-up like little fillies would often do. Another thing silver was jealous of. All colors would go perfectly with the shiny whites coat Diamond had while silver had a grey coat. Ignoring all those things Silver and Diamond became best friends and did everything together.

One day Diamond had to leave. Silver didn't understand why. Why couldn't she stay? Why couldn't she come with her? Was it the end of their friendship? All questions that floated around in the young fillies head while she laid on her bed. Sad and lonely but a knock on the door made her jump up and sit up straight. She turned her eyes to the door and diamond stood there smiling softly. Silver felt her eyes fill up with tear and ran over to the filly catching her in a tight hug repeating the same question over and over and over again 'why?'. Diamond placed her hooves on the back of her sobbing friend rubbing it softly to comfort her "I need to go home now." She spoke softly not to upset sivler more than she already was. They made a final Pinky promise on never getting another best-friend and always remembering each other.

After Diamonds leave Silver always hated the ponies that she had to share her room with. It was diamonds room not theirs! Because of her bad behavior towards the other kids she never got adopted and as soon as she turned old enough was kicked out of the orphanage. She wanderd Equestria not seeing any hope for her life ion the future. But what the next years brought was a big surprise for Silver.

She wandered through the everfree forest looking for water or anything to eat. She wasn't really paying attention to where she was going and as the clumsy mare she often was stepped right into a bear trap. She screamed on top of her lungs feeling the pain on her hoof. Her hopeless tries to open the trap failed as she continued to loose blood. She then heard notices from the bushes. Oh no Had a monster smelled her blood? Was this her final moment in Equestria? Silver closed her eyes ready to accept death but soon found herself facing a pony when she opened her eyes again. A changeling to be exact. She wasn't afraid of them like everypony else but what he did still surprised her. He freed her from the trap and brought her to a cave that on the inside looked more like a house then a cave and treated her wound.

His name was ThunderCodes and was a changeling that had ran from his hide and now lived in the forest. She stayed with him as he told her she could live with him as long as she would want or until she had found a place of her own. But that wouldn't happen as the two grew closer and closer to each other they soon grew to have feelings for each other. It was Thunder who was the one to confess first on a cliff side in the forest where they would often have a pick nick he told her he loved her. He expected a slap but was surprised at a kiss softly planted on his lips and the words that reached his ears 'I love you too'

They lived so happy together in the cave. In their own little world that it wasn't a surprise that exactly 3 years later on the same cliff side of the frost Thunder had proposed to Silver. He had hidden the ring in a cupcake and gave it to her. Silver was surprised and tears of joy filled her eyes and gladly said yes. Their wedding was small and charming but let's keep it on that the honeymoon brought them a present. 3 weeks after the wedding Silver found out she was pregnant. They were so happy to have their first child together.

But then the happiness didn't last long 3 months later Thunder got diagnosed with cancer and had to stay in the hospital. One time Silver went to visit him 2 days after surgery and when she came in she thought he was asleep but sadly he had passed away. She buried him on the Cliffside where they became a couple and engaged and where she told him she was pregnant. She held onto her belly with tears streaming down her face.

The foal was born 100% healthy and as a beautiful little colt. She called him ThunderStar. After her dead husband.

She thought she would be raising him on her own that he would grow up having only one parent but that would be proven wrong when she met SunsetShimmer

-Time for a talk with the author-

Me: hey guys I know my stories not really getting updated. Let's just put it this way. My life is a chaos

Discord: what's so bad about chaos

Me: a lot of things dissy

Discord: don't call me that!

Me: too late dissy!


End file.
